1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of forming a capacitor of a semiconductor memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the capacity and integration density of semiconductor memory devices increase, not only the size of memory cells, but also an area occupied by a cell capacitor in a memory cell, sharply decreases. To maximize the capacitance of a cell capacitor in a memory cell with a limited small area, a three-dimensional structure, e.g., a cylindrical structure, may be adopted to increase an area of an electrode.